rctekkitfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekkit Staff Ranks Tutorial
Moderator: Moderators are the first line in servicing the players. Their job is to make sure players are following rules, and things go smoothly. They make sure the all mod requests are answered in game, and issues reported on the website forums are handled. Must also handle player questions, and fix issues that may come up. If it is something that can’t be handled by a Moderator, they are the ones to direct it to higher staff members for additional assistance. Senior-Moderator: Senior Mods are the next line in promotions. These members are staff that have been a Moderator for a while and have shown us that they can do their job well and handle additional responsibilities. As a Senior Mod, they are tasked with helping Moderators with their work. They also assist Trial Mods and help them learn the ropes of being a good moderator. They can also provide feedback to the Head Moderator as to how trial staff are doing, as well as the mod team in general. Head-Moderator:Head Moderators are tasked with making sure the mod team is running smooth, and that rules are being followed by not just the players, but the moderators as well. If there are any issues that can’t be handled by a lower staff member, they are in charge of taking care of the problem, or refer it to higher staff. Additionally, they are also tasked with making sure the team is running smoothly. They report directly to higher staff of any issues with lower staff, or whether a trial mod is fit for being a full mod or not. Administrator: Administrators are those that have proven themselves to the managers as a good staff member. Admins are tasked with different jobs with the server to make sure everything as a whole is running smoothly. These tasks can be anything from a log admin, a builder, or staff assistant. Basically whatever the server needs at the time. They report directly to higher staff and receive tasks from them when needed. They also assist Moderators with any issues that any lower staff cannot assist with. Head-Administrator:Head Admins are those that are in charge of the staff team in general, and serves the server needs as directed from Managers. They need to make sure that the server has sufficient coverage with staff, and that server duties are being completed. They report directly to Managers as to what they need, or would like to see done. As a head admin, they relay to the managers on who they think should be hired as staff based on the person’s application, actions in game, as well as reports from the staff under them. They also make decisions on who is ready for a promotion to a hire rank, or if a staff member needs to be demoted or removed from the team entirely. Their choices are generally followed by Managers, however Managers hold the final decision and can override the choice of a head admin. Manager: Managers are in charge of everything on the server. They do the hiring of staff, as well as demotions and rank changes. They also make decisions on the rules that should (or should not) be enforced. Basically what a manager says should be done. They are also not subject to some of the rules that lower staff need to follow. For instance they can ban without warning if/when needed, do server giveaways/contests, or subject to activity standards. Generally, they have worked hard and shown a true dedication to the server, and proven that they can do what needs to be done to make sure everything runs well within the tekkit servers. They handle anything that no other staff member can handle, and make sure all issues are resolved accordingly. Leader: This rank is the highest rank on the server. As the leader, they make all the final decisions that need to be made. They also assist the managers with what needs to be done. The leader is the only person that can overrule a decision made by a Manager (aside from the actual owners). They are in charge of making sure that the Managers are taking care of what is being done, and that the server is taken care of. If there are any issues with a manager, the leader is the one who handles the issue, and if really needed, are the only ones that can remove a manager from the team (aside from the actual owners).